Some Wishes Come True
by wolfienur
Summary: On her birthday, Rebecca makes a wish to spend a day in the Twilight world, never expecting it to happen. Not only does her wish come true, but she gets more than she could ever hope for. Oneshot.


**Wrote this in just a little over 2 days, which I'm kinda proud of, since it usually takes me a looooong time to write something of this size. But anyway, this is dedicated to my dear Aussie sister from another mister, REBECCA! :D It was her birthday yesterday (April 3) but I had to post it today since she couldn't stay awake long enough to wait for me to finish. :P No matter! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight OR Becks. x)**

* * *

**Some Wishes Come True**

I hated this day. My birthday. Why must this wretched day come around every year and remind me how much I positively despised my life?

Seventeen years ago, this guy found me in a handbag on a park bench. Yeah, that's right. A handbag. A park bench. The guy took me to an orphanage where I stayed for seven years until a couple, Rick and Gina Somers, adopted me. They welcomed me in their home and treated me like their own daughter for eight years until they both died in a plane crash, leaving me heartbroken and alone. Well, not entirely alone. My adopted mother, Gina, had a cousin who was willing to take me in. Her name was Delores and she was absolutely horrible to me. Oh sure, at first she was pleasant enough, but then I found out she only let me live with her to impress her friends and this dude she was dating. She made it seem like the only reason she adopted me was out of the pure goodness of her heart. Yeah right. As soon as her boyfriend dumped her, she dropped the act and showed her true colours.

She would make me do the most mind-numbing tasks like washing her car with a toothbrush, insisting it helped "get all the dirt atoms out," and scrubbing the bottom of her shoes every day, making her breakfast, lunch and dinner in bed when she "wasn't feeling well" (which was at least twice a week), and so much more that I would get old listing them all.

"REBECCA! Come here!" She also yelled a lot.

I sighed and dragged my feet up the stairs, trying to be as slow as possible.

"Ruh. Becca!" I rolled my eyes. Delores split my name into two words when she thought I was being disobedient in any way. Which was often.

"I'm _coming_," I said through gritted teeth. When I finally reached her bedroom, I leaned on the door frame and crossed my arms. "What?"

Delores, who was sitting up in her bed, looked up at me and scowled. "Took you long enough, _princess_."

I stiffened when she said that. Rick had affectionately called me that when I was small and Delores knew I hated anyone else using that nickname on me.

Delores continued on, "I just wanted to remind you that when you do the laundry, my underwear needs to be hand washed. They are very delicate."

I wrinkled my nose. Like I wanted to know anything about a middle-aged woman's underwear. Ugh.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Do I look like I have anything else to say?"

It took all my willpower to keep my mouth shut, but I clenched my jaws. I turned on my heel and went back downstairs to the laundry room. I shoved all of my clothes in the washing machine but left Delores's clothes in the basket. She didn't like it when I mixed her clothes in with mine. It was extremely tempting to put one of her white shirts in the machine knowing the dark colours of my clothes would run onto it, but I decided it wasn't worth having her lecture me for two hours.

"REBECCA!"

Oh, for the love of God.

When I made it to her room, Delores was under the covers and wearing those blindfold things that blocked out light. "Rebecca!"

"I'm here!" I practically yelled.

Delores sat straight up and pulled off the blindfold. She narrowed her eyes severely. "Did you just raise your voice at me, young lady?"

I didn't say anything. In the two years I had been living with this witch, I had learned that you never answered questions like these unless you wanted to make yourself suffer. Usually this strategy worked out fine, but today didn't seem to be a usual day. Delores got up from her bed and strode over to me, her graying brown hair slipping out of its bun.

"Well? You gonna answer me or have you suddenly gone mute?"

When I didn't say anything, she got right up in my face. She was so close I could see every pore on her dry skin, every small wrinkle. I could smell the foul stench of stale coffee on her breath.

"I am so sick of you!" She growled, "It's a miracle I haven't gotten high blood pressure from all the stress you cause in my life, you selfish, worthless brat! I never got these headaches before you came along, looking for freebies," Delores turned around abruptly but kept muttering to herself. I caught the words, "I will never forgive Gina for dumping her on me. Ugh, Gina. Bitch."

I balled my fists. I let a lot of things slip when it came to Delores, mostly because I had nowhere else to go, but if there was one thing I could not and would not tolerate, it was her criticizing my parents.

"Are you stupid? Gina didn't do anything wrong, it's all you!" I shouted at Delores's plump figure. She spun around to face me. She did not say a word as she walked toward me and slapped me across the face.

I have to say I was shocked. In all the time I had lived with Delores, she had never laid a finger on me. In fact, she acted as if it were highly unpleasant to do so. I stared at her, wide-eyed. My left cheek stung where she had hit me, but I didn't touch it. I just stared.

Delores seemed unaffected by what she'd just done.

"Now," she said calmly, "go to the drugstore and get me some aspirin. I have a headache."

* * *

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling and fingering the tender spot on my cheek. In the drugstore, plenty of people had given me sideway glances, probably wondering about the angry red mark. I ignored them all.

In the room next to mine, I could hear Delores snoring loudly. It was a disgusting sound, sometimes intermingling with a gurgle of some sort. I hoped she choked to death.

I turned sideways and gazed at the picture on my nightstand of Rick, Gina and me at an amusement park. I was fourteen at the time. It was a year before the plane crash. In the picture, I was holding onto an ice cream cone with my right hand while an oversized teddy bear was nestled under my left arm. Gina was on my left, both of her arms were around my neck and she was smiling beautifully. Her short brown hair was pulled back by a simple red hair band. On my left, Rick was not quite ready for the picture, as he was looking somewhere between the camera and a map of the park he had in his hands. A stray tear made its way from my eye to my pillow and I closed them, trying to remember how happy I'd been on that day.

Suddenly, I remembered that it was my birthday today. The thing with Delores this afternoon had distracted me, but now the thought weaved its way into my brain. Most people liked their birthdays, but not me. My parents died on this day, two years ago. Why would I enjoy a day that resulted in the death of the only two people in this world that I loved?

I remembered the books Gina and Rick had bought for me on my last birthday before the plane crash. I reached under my bed for the big purple shoe box that I kept those books in. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn. My parents had bought me all the books in the series, because they knew I would love them. They were right. I finished all four books in three days. And then I reread them. And reread them again. I went into a phase where vampires and werewolves were all I could think of. Everyone at school soon nicknamed me "The Obsessed One."

_Here comes the Obsessed One!_

_Did you do the math homework, Obsessed One?_

_Ooh, the Obsessed One has gum!_

To be honest, I kind of liked that label. It was better than being known as "the Adopted Kid."

I stroked the cover of each book, carefully set them back in the box and slid the box back under my bed.

My mouth felt dry, so I went downstairs for a glass of water. As I was about to go upstairs again, I felt a strange urge to open the refrigerator door. Inside, I found a perfect, frosted cupcake in a bakery box. Of course, it wasn't for me. Probably, Delores ordered it from an expensive bakery shop so she could pig out on it later. I recalled the events of the day and an anger at Delores rushed through me so strongly that I thought _Screw it_, and grabbed the cupcake. I was about to just stuff the whole thing in my mouth, just to spite the witch, but something stopped me. I felt like enjoying the moment, so I looked through all the cupboards until I found some matches and those little birthday candles. I stuck a candle in the middle of the cupcake and lit it.

"Make a wish," I whispered to myself before blowing on it. Maybe it was just my imagination, but when I ate the cupcake, it tasted like home.

Back in my bed, I laughed quietly at myself. My birthday wish had been so silly. _I wish I could spend a day in the Twilight world_. Seriously, wasn't I over the age limit of wishing to be in a storybook world? I sighed. What was going through my mind when I made the wish anyway? I should've wished for my parents to come back and for Delores to go away. Who was I kidding, birthday wishes don't come true anyway so why was I even thinking about this? I grabbed the picture frame off the nightstand and hugged it to my chest. I must've fallen asleep with it because I don't remember putting it back.

* * *

"Uh…why is there a USH on our couch?"

"USH?"

"Unidentified Sleeping Human."

"Oh. I don't know, but she's confused."

Abruptly, I sat up and blinked a few times. Who did those voices belong to? I didn't recognize any of them. I looked up to find two dazzlingly beautiful human beings. Both male. One had straight blonde hair and the other, curly blackish-brownish hair. They both had golden eyes…

Oh my God.

Oh my God.

OH MY GOD.

I knew who these two humans were, and they weren't even human!

"Emmett? Jasper?" I asked in a small voice. The expressions on the two men's face quickly changed from perplexed to outright shock.

"How do you know our names? Who are you?" They both asked, "why are you in your PJs?"

I looked down at myself, embarrassed to find that I was on the Cullens' white couch, sitting cross-legged, in my pajamas. The picture of me, Rick and Gina was lying near my feet.

"Is this a dream?" I asked, totally dazed.

Jasper and Emmett glanced at each other, then back to me.

"Probably not, but then how did you get here?" said Jasper. I was about to answer when someone skipped down the stairs. My eyes widened. It was Alice.

"Hi, Rebecca," she chirped, "you seem befuddled. Come with me."

Alice held out her hand and I found myself taking it. She led me up the stairs and into a bedroom. She rummaged around in a humungous closet and came out with a fluffy blue towel.

"Here," she said, handing me the towel, "take a long, hot shower and I'll explain everything to you when you're done."

I wasn't even sure what she said, she was talking so fast, but I just nodded and went in the direction she was pointing me in. Oh, the bathroom. Oh, a shower. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and was a little taken aback. My hair was sticking up off my head in places and matted in others. My eyes were puffy from sleep and my cheek was still red from where Delores―

Delores!

Had she noticed I was gone yet? Did she even care? Was I actually gone or was this just a really strange dream? Maybe it was a part of my brain that was trying to fulfill my wish of spending a day with the Cullens. Huh. Either way, I needed a shower, so I stripped off my clothes and turned on the water. Thirty minutes later, I was drying myself off. There was a knock at the door and there was Alice's voice asking if she could come in. I didn't have to answer. As soon as I decided I'd let her in, she was already there. She had a chair in her hands.

"Sit," she instructed.

I sat with the towel wrapped tightly around me. Alice started working a comb through my hair, untangling it. She was silent for a while so I took this opportunity to ask her some questions.

"You knew I was coming?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied, not missing a beat as she took out a hair dryer and blew out each separate strand of my hair until it was as straight as a ruler. I found that amazing since I had naturally curly hair that was almost impossible to tame, "but I don't know how you got here. How did you magically appear on our couch, Rebecca?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea, actually. One minute I'm in my bed, the next, Emmett is calling me an Unidentified Sleeping Human."

Alice laughed, and the sound of it lifted my spirits and made me genuinely smile for the first time in a very long time.

"Oh, and don't call me Rebecca. I mean, it's fine, but it sounds so formal. And anyway, that's what this awful woman Delores calls me."

"What should I call you, then?"

"Becca. Or Becky. Becks is okay too. Just…anything, really."

"Okay, Becca. You're going to have to keep quiet for a while," Alice said. I obeyed. A few minutes later she turned my chair around so I wasn't facing the mirror, and she tapped me on the shoulder to indicate that I could open my eyes. She was holding out some clothes to me.

"Put these on quickly, and don't look into the mirror until I tell you to."

Once the clothes were on, Alice sat me back in the chair and started working on my hair again. After a few more minutes Alice straightened up and grimaced.

"Edward will be here soon," she groaned to no one in particular, "oh well! Stand up and turn around!"

I swiveled the chair around and stood up. The reflection in the mirror stunned me. My brown curls had been tamed and now only flowed down in soft waves, my skin looked flawless, Alice had somehow gotten rid of the angry red mark. Freckles still resided on my face but they didn't look bad. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a soft yellow t-shirt worn under a deep blue cardigan which rolled up at the elbows. I smiled. Alice worked miracles. I silently thanked Stephenie Meyer, wherever she was, for creating such an amazing character.

Alice declared her job done and pulled me back downstairs. I still couldn't believe my eyes. Every one of the Cullens were seated in the living room. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella and Renesmee, Jasper and Alice.

"Ooh, you fixed her up nice, Alice," Emmett grinned, "But I only have eyes for you, baby," he added, when Rosalie glared at him.

Alice gave a deep bow, "Thank you, Emmett."

Carlisle came up to me and offered his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Rebecca. Come, sit. Tell us about yourself."

"There's not much to tell," I said, suddenly shy.

"Sure there is," I knew before I looked that that was Edward, "like, how do you know all about us? You know we're vampires, right?"

I gulped, "Yeah."

This was met with gasps, widened eyes and questions of what, how, and why. So I sat down and began my story from when Gina and Rick had given me the Twilight books.

When I was finished, Rosalie frowned, "God, that Delores sounds like a b―"

"Bad person," Bella interrupted, glancing down at Renesmee and shooting Rosalie a look.

"Right," Rosalie said sheepishly, "a bad person. That's what I was going to say."

Esme, who had gone to the kitchen a few minutes ago, now came back with a plate piled high with scrambled eggs, sausages and toast. It was so hot, I could see the soft wisp of steamy smoke coming off of it.

"For you," she smiled, setting the plate on the coffee table before me.

"For me?" I asked, disbelieving. Esme just nodded like it was no big deal. But it was a big deal. No one had made me breakfast in such a long time, that this gesture, which seemed so simple, was monumental for me. I felt myself tearing up, and without thinking, I leaped up and hugged her, "thank you so much."

Esme returned the hug immediately, but I could feel her and everyone in the room was confused as to why I was making such a big deal about this. Except one. I looked over at Edward, and saw that he had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Sorry," I said, pulling back and wiping the tears out of my eyes. I sat back and ate the eggs. Delicious.

Somewhere in the distance, thunder boomed.

Alice glanced at her watch. "If we leave now, by car, we can make it to the field in time for the storm to be right above us."

I could feel my heart pounding excitedly. "Are you guys going to play baseball?"

"You know it," Jasper chuckled, and high-fived Emmett.

I rode in the legendary silver Volvo with Edward, Bella and Nessie. I expected the car ride to be quiet, but it wasn't. At first Nessie and I played I Spy (there was a lot of green involved), then Bella and I talked, and I felt a sort of bond with her, since I practically knew all the thoughts that had been going through her mind for the most important moments of her life. Then Edward asked me about my life in the normal world.

"Do you go to school?" was one of his questions.

"Yeah, but I get pulled out a lot when Delores has her 'headaches.'" I rolled my eyes. I knew she never actually had headaches. She just wanted me to be her slave and clean her house so that she could spend her days in bed.

"How long are you staying?" asked Nessie.

"Just one day," I tried to smile. Just one day and I'd have to go back to the crap bucket known as my life.

Before I knew it, we reached the field and the others had already started warming up. Emmett was running around the bases and he was so fast, all I saw was a smudge.

I thought about how in gym class at school, I was always the slowest runner. "Maybe I'll just watch…"

* * *

The next half hour passed by in a blur. Literally.

Everyone was running around, jumping, sliding. It almost gave me motion sickness, but it was exhilarating to watch. At one point Alice stopped running and just stared off into space, making everyone else stop and look at her nervously. I could guess why. The last time they had played baseball and Alice had a vision, Bella almost died. Alice came back to Earth and laughed, seeing everyone's expressions.

"Calm down, guys, it's just the wolves."

The words sent a jolt through me. I was going to meet the wolves! I had always wanted to meet Seth and Jacob, they were by far my favourite pack members.

Several earsplitting howls cut through the air as ten giant wolves crashed through the trees and ran to the clearing. I felt my knees shake at the sight of them, but it wasn't fear. It was excitement. I was so damn excited! Much to my embarrassment, a giggle passed through my lips and ten canine heads turned my way. Nine of them turned back to Edward and tilted their heads inquisitively. One was still staring at me though, and by the sandy colour of its fur, I could tell it was Seth Clearwater.

Suddenly the other wolves started barking. They all ran back to the trees, dragging Seth along. When they were out of sight, I turned back to the Cullens to see that they were all staring at Edward.

"What just happened, Edward?" Jasper asked, "Did I just feel Seth―"

"Yes. Yes, you did." Edward was staring at me, and everyone else turned to do so too.

"What?" I said defensively.

Alice was grinning at me. "He'll have to tell you himself. Ah! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged me. Tight.

"Alice, you'll hurt her," Edward snapped.

"Oh, sorry! Sorry, Becca!" Alice stepped back, looking guilty.

I was about to tell her it was fine, when a rustle from behind made me jump. Nine shirtless guys and one girl in shorts and a tank top walked toward us. It was weird, but I was more scared of them in human form than I was when they were wolves. I found myself backing up into Alice, who put an arm around my shoulder. The girl, it had to be Leah, had a look on her face that made me nervous. She stared daggers at me.

Nessie was in Bella's arms, but she squirmed out so she could go hug a boy who I assumed was Jacob.

"Carlisle, who's that?" Jacob asked, nodding in my direction.

"This is Rebecca, and she's uh, visiting us for a day."

"Just one day?" Another boy asked. I couldn't tell who he was since they all looked so similar. I only knew Jacob by Ness.

Carlisle just nodded. Why did everyone seem so sad all of a sudden? It couldn't be because _I _was leaving. No one usually cared where I was.

"Hi, Rebecca. I'm Seth," said the same boy who had asked the last question, giving me his hand to shake.

"Hi, Seth," I said, taking his hand, "call me Becca."

"Okay," he grinned, not letting go of my hand. I blushed. The Seth that was in front of me now was very different from the Seth I had in my head. Stephenie Meyer didn't do him _any _justice.

"For God's sake, tell her already!" Emmett yelled in mock frustration.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Well, I can hardly tell her with all of you staring!" Seth said.

"Tell me what?" Me again.

"Then go to the beach or something and tell her there."

"Tell. Me. WHAT?"

The Cullens all burst into laughter and most of the pack members too. I took my hand back from Seth's grasp and crossed my arms. There was a look of hurt on his face that immediately made me feel guilty.

"Tell me what?" I asked him in a softer tone.

"Seth, mom expects us to be back by now," Leah said pointedly.

"Well, can you tell mom that something kinda important just happened to me?" he shot his sister a look. She scowled at him, then at me, then stomped off in the direction of the trees. I wondered what I did to make her hate me so much. Or maybe she was just being herself. Edward chuckled.

"You guys can borrow the Jeep to drive down to the beach," Rosalie tossed me the keys. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Come on," Seth said in a voice that was so like an excited little boy, it made my heart melt.

At the Jeep, I gave Seth the keys. "You know the way, and I can't drive anyway."

"You can't drive?" he gasped.

I shook my head. "No one ever taught me."

A big smile spread on Seth's gorgeous face. "That," he said, "is about to change."

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, please can _you _drive? Please?" I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped out of the Jeep, shaking. I had driven off the road and was about two inches away from hitting an innocent tree.

Seth got out of the Jeep and came over to the driver side. He saw me shaking and wrapped his big arms around me. The warmth instantly soothed me and I leaned into him. We stayed like that for a long time.

Finally, Seth whispered, "C'mon, I'll drive."

"Okay."

When we finally reached the beach, it was four in the afternoon. I left my shoes in the Jeep and rolled up my jeans so that I could comfortably walk on the sand. Almost immediately, I put the shoes back on since the sand was wet and cold. Seth watched me with an amused smile on his face.

We had walked about five yards when Seth asked me how I knew the Cullens.

"Oh. Well, it's kind of a strange story…"

"Please. I can turn into a wolf. Strange doesn't faze me anymore," he laughed.

I told him about my world, the world where the Cullens' lives, Seth's life, was just a story in a book, and how yesterday was my birthday so I made a wish on a cupcake. "And when I woke up, I was in Forks."

Seth sat down on a log. "Wow."

"I thought nothing fazed you," I teased.

"I lied," he said, "I am very much fazed."

There was a pause as I sat down next to him, our knees touching.

"So you have to leave when this day is over?" This thought actually seemed to cause him pain.

"Yeah, I guess. I only wished for one day," _I didn't think I'd meet you, _I added mentally.

"Well then I'd better tell you this now…I sort of, uh, kind of…imprinted on you." Seth's dark skin got a faint pink undertone as he blushed.

My heart was pounding hard against my ribcage as his words sunk in. Seth…imprinted…on me. Me! I felt a huge goofy smile coming on, so I looked away. I thought back to the field when Alice had hugged me and told me she was happy for me. Well, for the first time since my parents died, I felt happy for myself too.

"Becca? Oh god, I knew it. I freaked you out didn't I?" Seth's voice was so filled with worry that I took his face in my hands and let him see my stupid, silly grin.

"No, you didn't. You've just made me the happiest person ever."

He put a hand on one of mine, still on his face, "I did?"

"You did."

Seth leaned his head down to touch his forehead with mine.

"So," he said, "have you ever wanted to ride on a wolf?"

My eyes just about bugged out of my skull. "Can I?"

He just smiled and ran behind some rock formations. A second later he emerged, as a wolf, carrying his shorts in his mouth. He kneeled in front of me, indicating I should hop on. Tentatively, I put one leg on either side of him.

"Am I too heavy for you?" I asked, looking at his face. He rolled his eyes in reply and took off.

I had been clutching at Seth's fur at first, but when I almost fell off, I wound my arms tightly around his neck and hugged myself to his back. The few times that I dared to look up, I could barely see a thing. We were moving so fast, that everything around us was just haze. When Seth finally stopped, we were on a cliff. I recognized it as the cliff that Bella jumped off of in New Moon. I got off of Seth and shook out my arms and legs, which were stiff from hanging on to him so tightly. I sat back against Seth and reveled in the warmth and softness of his fur. He nuzzled my neck, making me shiver. Suddenly, he did something that completely stunned me. He licked my face.

At first, the only thought going through my mind was 'Ew' but then I locked eyes with Seth, and we both burst out laughing. At least, I think Seth was laughing. He was definitely barking like it.

It was peaceful on the cliff. The thunder storm had passed so now there was only a gentle breeze, the waves roared down below but the sound lulled me into a stupor. I think at some point I fell asleep, listening to Seth's heartbeat. I wished we could stay like that forever, but we were in Forks, and naturally, it started to rain. I climbed on Seth's back and we ran to the Jeep, where he phased to human and drove us back to the Cullens' big white house. During the ride, we took turns asking questions about each other. I told him everything from my favourite colour to how I didn't really care about anyone from my own world. He told me his favourite memories, the pets he had, the newborn battle from his point of view. Once, I asked him if Leah hated me, but he assured me she didn't.

"She's just really overprotective of me, really. Don't worry, she'll warm up to you. Someday," he added.

When we got back, it turned out Esme had prepared a feast for us. The mere sight of it almost made me drool. Jacob was also at the house, already digging into the food. For the rest of the night, me, Seth, Jake and sometimes Nessie, binge on all the food while all the vampires watched us. We talked, laughed and basically just hung out. After dinner, everyone participated in playing Wii tennis. It was so nice to feel part of a family. There were times when I would feel myself tear up just from being so happy. When Nessie dozed off, Bella and Edward announced that they were retiring back to their cottage. Edward gave my shoulder a squeeze and carried Ness home, but Bella stayed back a while. She hugged me and told me she'd miss me.

"Just one more year, and then you can move out," she whispered, meaning I could live on my own once I was eighteen. I thanked her and she went home.

I really didn't want to sleep. I wanted to stay awake as long as possible and not let this day, this wonderful day, end. Seth took my hand and led me outside into the woods in the Cullens' backyard. It was almost midnight and the moon was shining strong and bright.

"I don't want you to leave," Seth said, his eyes shining.

I buried my head in his chest so he wouldn't see my tears. "That makes two of us."

We stayed silent for a long time, until Seth put a finger under my chin and made me look up at him. I took the opportunity to memorize him, sure I'd never get to see his eyes, his smile ever again.

"Becca," he breathed, leaning down.

I had to step on tiptoe, since he was so tall, but we met halfway, and we kissed.

It was the saddest kiss you could ever imagine. It was filled with all the sorrow and anguish we felt at having to part. And it seemed crazy, since I'd only known him for a day, but the kiss was filled with love too. I already loved Seth with all my heart.

"Come on," he said miserably, "let's get you to bed."

Seth brought me back inside where I hugged everyone goodnight and goodbye. Then he brought me up to Edward's old room and lay me down on the bed gently. He kissed my forehead, and was about to leave but my heart already felt like it was being torn out of my chest.

"Seth," I called, just as his hand touched the door knob, "please stay."

Without hesitating, he came back and I pulled him down next to me. He hugged me close, and I closed my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up, I was cold.

I was back in my old room, in Delores's house. Tears ran down my face freely, and I didn't even have the energy to wipe them away. The nightstand next to me was bare. The picture frame, I realized, was still in Forks.

"Rebecca?" Oh, shit. "REBECCA! Where the hell have you BEEN?" Delores was standing in my doorway, in her worn pink slippers and baggy, stained t-shirt, "and what the HELL are you wearing?"

Oh, I had forgotten that I was still wearing the outfit Alice had put me in. Might as well go with the flow. "I snuck out," I said.

"Snuck out? _Snuck out_? Is this how you repay me for feeding you and putting a roof over your head for the last two years? I had the worst headache to date yesterday and you weren't there! I could have died! Is that what you want, brat? For me to die? Is that why you snuck out? Well guess what. You. Are. Grounded! And change out of those ridiculous clothes," Delores slammed the door shut and I could hear her muttering to herself all the way down the stairs.

So I was grounded. Not that that made any difference. I never left this damn house anyway, except to go to school and to run stupid errands. I changed clothes, but not because Delores told me to. Somehow, it just didn't seem right to wear them here.

I rummaged under my bed for the big box of Twilight books and took out Breaking Dawn, where Seth was mentioned most often. I stared at a page that had his name on it, hoping that if I stared long enough, Seth would suddenly appear beside me. But only words greeted me.

A miserable, horrible, week passed. Delores was being especially nasty, making me do things like rubbing her disgusting feet, or cleaning the toilet bowl right after she'd been in there. Pleasant things like that.

She hadn't let me go to school at all, so I was cooped up with her twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. My only escape was reading the Twilight books at night by flashlight. It made me incredibly depressed, but at the same time reminded me of the amazing day I'd spent in those books, with those people. On one such night, I fell asleep while reading Eclipse and when I next opened my eyes, I was looking into Seth's warm ones.

Not caring whether this was a dream or not, I launched myself into his waiting arms.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "It is _so _good to see you again."

I couldn't do anything but nod. Please don't let this be just a dream…

"It's not a dream, Becks," Edward said in a very cheery tone. I reached up on my toes to look over Seth's shoulder and saw all the Cullens sitting in their living room. I wanted to go over and give them all a hug but I couldn't let go of Seth. Not yet. He pulled back a bit to see my face and he positively beamed. Only when he kissed me did I start to believe that this was actually real. I couldn't stop smiling.

"How?" I asked.

"Yesterday was my birthday," Seth said softly, "I wished for you."

* * *

**So...liked it? No? Review and tell me. :D**

**Happy birthday again, Becks! Love you :)**


End file.
